Chuck Greene
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Peter Flemming |job = Former Motocross champion |mission = Raise money so he can keep his daughter from turning into a zombie |gender = Male |age = 26 (Case Zero) 29 (DR2) 30 (Case West) |race = Caucasian |motto = "Daddy can fix anything...." |}} Former national Motocross champion, Chuck Greene is the reluctant hero and main character of Dead Rising 2: Case Zero and Dead Rising 2. He is the father of the infected Katey Greene. Since he was forced to do repairs on his own bike he is extremely resourceful. Because of this, Chuck can create weapons such as the Paddlesaw and other weapons combined together. Story Dead Rising 2: Case Zero The game is set two years after Dead Rising and three years before Dead Rising 2. While Chuck and his family were in Las Vegas for a Motorcross event, the city was hit by a zombie outbreak. Chuck's wife was zombified during the epidemic and bit Katey, infecting her. Chuck must now give Katey two doses of Zombrex per day to keep her from turning into a zombie. Chuck and his daughter manage to escape to Still Creek, a town approximately 46 miles from Las Vegas. When they stop at a local gas station for more fuel, someone steals Chuck's truck, which also has his daughter's Zombrex in it. As a horde of zombies arrive, Chuck barricades Katey inside the gas station and fights his way to a crashed ambulance in the military's abandoned quarantine zone, where he finds an unopened vial of Zombrex. He then overhears from the walkie-talkie on a dead soldier that the army is arriving to clean up the town, and orders are that nobody is allowed to leave Still Creek until then. After obtaining a damaged motorcycle and repairing it, and killing a psychotic mechanic intent on adding Katey to his "trophy" collection, he escapes Still Creek with his daughter during the confusion of the military's cleanup operation. He eventually finds his truck again; the thief died from unknown causes. He obtains more Zombrex, Katey's picture and belongings as well as his signature yellow racing jacket. Dead Rising 2 Before he hit the big time with a team and sponsorship behind him, Chuck was forced to repair his own bikes, leaving him incredibly resourceful; a real handyman. A single father, Chuck dotes on his daughter Katey who, since the loss of her mother in the Vegas outbreak, he will do anything for. He is an occasional gambler and is in Fortune City during the recent zombie outbreak with his daughter, who he will go to great lengths in order to protect. Like most Americans, he is hooked by the game show Terror is Reality and during the game takes part as a contestant. It can be seen in the Official Captivate Trailer that Chuck is most likely sponsored by Zombrex as it is labeled on his motorcycle. According to a news report by Rebecca Chang, apparently someone impersonating Chuck caused the zombie outbreak in the Fortune City arena and the blame falls on him as well as the CURE protest group. Dead Rising 2: Case West Chuck will fight side-by-side with Frank West, the protagonist of Dead Rising, in this epilouge to Dead Rising 2. Trivia *The brand of Chuck's jacket is "Ijiek", the first name of the creator of Dead Rising, Keiji Inafune, spelled backwards. Whenever he wears Ijiek brand sports wear, it always has the number 4 on it. His jacket will also be an avatar clothing item if you pre-order the Xbox 360 version from Amazon.com. *At a time during his development, his last name was Reid, a slight change in the color "Red". His final last name, Greene, plays off this, as it is a slight change of the color "Green". *Chuck has a scar on his right eyebrow. It is more than likely received sometime shortly before Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, as his eyebrow appears to be freshly injured in Case Zero. *In Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, there are no stitches on Chuck's scar during gameplay if you change your outfit. Gallery Chuck in case zero.png|Chuck as he appears in Case Zero. Click here to view more images of Chuck. Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Major Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Major Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Characters